


You & I

by xoutae



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i love them, this is literally an english story i wrote, yes they are sort of my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoutae/pseuds/xoutae





	You & I

The screech of metal against metal rang loud and irritating in her ears. The train at the other platform zoomed past, sweeping her short black hair and her small rainbow ribbons. They soon settled back in their place. She was alone, apart from the homeless man sleeping on the station’s bench and the lady in the ticket box. She ignored them and shuffled impatiently on the spot as the train pulled up to her platform. The door slid open silently, and somehow, she managed to squeeze herself onto the train without squashing her lovely flowers.

The train was more… cramped than she thought it would be. The excessive amount of people there made her anxiety flare up. Her palms started to sweat, and she fiddled with the paper around the bouquet. The train glided along the tracks, people returning to their conversations. Only another half an hour of this and you’ll be fine, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thumped her head on the window behind her. The nice thoughts she used to distract herself included her mother; the friendly memories from her childhood. Her mother was currently in the hospital, though. The flowers sitting in her lap were a reminder of how much she loved her mother, and how she hoped she would come out of hospital soon. Her mother was her rock; kept her grounded.

She opened her eyes again after a few minutes, and there was a tall girl standing in her vision. She was looking out the window she was leaning against and she has her bright green earphones over her ears. The dull, overcast sun was making her warm brown skin glow. The clear umbrella leaning up against her jeaned leg was covered in droplets of rain, which reflected the soft artificial light of the train. The tall girl glanced around the train, bored of looking at the blankness of the grey buildings. Her eyes fell on Nina, who was still intently staring at the tall girl. Their eyes met, and Nina’s face felt practically on fire. The tall girl smiled down at her and Nina tightened her grip on the flowers on her lap. She smiled shakily back at the girl, glanced down and started to wring her fingers.

The image of the girls’ face was plastered in her mind. Her gorgeous half smile, the dimple pressed into her left cheek. The freckles dusted over the tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her brown, curly hair on the top of her head, cradling the bright earphones. Her shimmering brown eyes. She glanced back up at the girl through her curly black fringe, only to see the girl smirking down at her. She was clearly enjoying Nina being flustered. She looked back down again at her lap and scrunched her hands up in the pale-yellow fabric of her dress. Oh Gosh, she’s beautiful, she angrily thought to herself. While she was arguing with herself in her head, she was also thinking back to how much of a terrible day she was having to have been graced with this gorgeous human.

=+=

Melted mascara. Smudged lip-gloss. Eyes puffy from hours of crying and slaving over assignments. She stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror; she was a complete and utter mess. She glanced up at the letters above her mirror; they read Nina, in all their bright and colourful glory. How annoying. I hope this day won’t get any worse. 

She trotted up to the little hole-in-the-wall flower shop just around the corner from the station, small droplets of rain dripping from every inch of her being. The smell of fresh flowers invaded her senses. She scanned the store, reading labels for their meanings. She ended up choosing plum blossoms, primroses, sunflowers and snowdrops; they describe all she feels for her mother. Beauty; eternal love; adoration; hope. She purchased the flowers and stared at them lovingly. She’ll love them. She walked out of the store, her stripy pink socks getting caught on the thorn of a rose. She jolted forward, and her phone flew out of her hand and onto the wet pavement with a crack! She rushed to pick up her phone while paying no mind to the tear in her socks as she was more worried about missing her train.

=+=

Once her thoughts had finally cleared up, she finally had the courage to look the pretty girl in the eye. She lifted her head up, swept her bangs to one side and smiled at the girl. The girl seemed to be surprised by Nina’s sudden bout of confidence; it was a welcome change to the shy girl she was experiencing before. Nina stood up from her seat against the window, and politely squeezed her way through the tight-knit group of people without squashing the flowers. After about a minute, she stood in front of the tall girl. She towered over Nina, and she only came up to just under the girl’s chin. In the girls’ presence, she felt tiny but safe and relaxed. It was a foreign feeling to Nina as she was often anxious about everything. She was even more beautiful up close. Her bright green earphones were covered in tiny frogs. Nina could see the shine of lip-gloss on her lips, and the shimmer of her pastel purple eyeshadow. Her deep brown eyes are large and are staring holes into Nina. She felt confident but flustered at the same time.

“You’re beautiful,” Nina said quietly to the girl.

“Thank you,” the girl replied, a deep blush setting in high on her cheekbones.  
“What’s your name? I’m Nina, and I can’t keep calling you pretty girl,” she giggled.  
“Polly.”  
She’s happy now that she knows Polly’s name. She looked up at Polly and smiled. She glanced down at the bouquet in her hands and plucked a few of the plum blossoms off their stems. Nina pressed the end of them into Polly’s bun. The white and pink of the blossoms contrasted against the dark brown of her hair. She was fascinating.  
Nina’s stop was coming up, and she had to think fast. She pulled a pen out of the pocket in her dress and scribbled her phone number onto the palm of Polly’s hand with a smiley face.  
The train jolted to a stop. Nina waved at Polly before hopping out of the train and walking her way up to the hospital gates. She was excited to tell her mother about her gorgeous new friend.


End file.
